


Typical Day

by smutsister



Series: Pack Daddy and Mommy [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cock Warming, Daddy Derek, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Infantilism, M/M, Momma Stiles, Mommy Kink, Nipple Play, Pup Isaac, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutsister/pseuds/smutsister
Summary: Isaac the pup spending a night with Daddy Derek and Momma Stiles





	Typical Day

**Author's Note:**

> You should read the rest of the series first.

“Momma?”

“What’s up, Daddy?” Stiles called back, looking up from the sauce he was stirring on the stove.

“Your baby wants you.” Derek smiled, walking over to him. “He’s crying but he doesn’t seem to have interest in me.”

Stiles smiled, leaning into the welcome kiss from Derek. “He’s probably being needy.”

“He’s your baby after all.” Derek smirked.

“Oh shush.” Stiles slapped his chest. “Stir this until it bubbles just a little and then take it off the heat please.”

“You got it Momma.” Derek kissed Stiles’s cheek again, taking the spatula from him. “Go deal with our pup.”

“On my way Daddy.” Stiles laughed, sending out a bolt of magic to spark against Derek’s ass to make the wolf jump. “Don’t burn my sauce.”

He could hear Derek’s sound of protest followed Stiles out of the kitchen, making him laugh as he went over to Isaac laying on the couch.

“What’s up baby?” Stiles asked him, moving the lanky pup’s feet to sit down.

Isaac whined, sitting up and rolling around to tuck himself against Stiles’s side.

“Baby I know you don’t like using your words, but you’re going to have to for me to understand what’s wrong.” Stiles spoke softly, combing his fingers through Isaac’s hair.

Isaac whined, nosing against Stiles’s chest.

Stiles sighed. “Baby, you just nursed an hour ago.”

Isaac kept whining, pushing at Stiles chest.

“Alright.” Stiles told him. “Calm down baby, Momma’s still sore from earlier.”

Isaac calmed down as Stiles started unbuttoning his flannel, watching carefully before immediately diving close as soon as Stiles’s chest was bare.

Stiles grunted a bit as Isaac bit at his nipple before sighing as he gentled. “You are only nursing for a bit before you are going to talk to me.” He declared. “If you can’t do it as you are, you’ll have to become Big Boy Isaac to talk to me.”

Isaac whined, making Stiles bite his lip at the stimulation.

“I know you don’t like growing up with Daddy and I but you need to talk to us.”

“M’ sad.” Isaac mumbled.

“You’re sad?”

“Mhmm.” Isaac hummed.

“Why are you sad baby?”

“Daddy’s mad at me.”

“Daddy’s mad at you?”

Isaac nodded.

“Why is Daddy mad at you?”

“Because I wet the bed again.” Isaac pouted. “Daddy made me sit on the couch and left me alone and then when I was crying he went in and got you and he doesn’t want to be around me anymore so he hates me.”

“Oh baby he doesn’t hate you.” Stiles assured.

“He does!” Isaac cried.

Stiles sighed, twisting his head to the kitchen. “Derek!” He called. “Take that sauce off the stove and come out here!”

“No Momma, Daddy’s mad at me.” Isaac warned.

Stiles locked his arms around Isaac’s body.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked, hurrying out. They don’t usually use each other’s names when Isaac is around and dropped.

“Our pup thinks you hate him for wetting the bed.” Stiles explained. “Because you left him on the couch and left him alone and then got me when he was crying.”

Derek’s eyes widened quickly before he rushed over. “Oh baby no!”

“Daddy’s mad at me.” Isaac cried.

“Baby I’m not mad at you.” Derek told him, sitting down to run his hands over Isaac’s back. “I’m not mad at you at all. I left you on the couch so I could clean your bed and when I came back you were crying and I thought you wanted Momma so I left you alone and got Momma.”

“You’re not mad?” Isaac pouted.

“Not at all.” Derek assured him. “I could never be mad at you. You’re such a good pup.”

Isaac sniffled, turning out from Stiles’s chest to look at Derek. “You promise?”

“I promise.” Derek smiled. “I’m not mad at all.”

Isaac thought about it for a moment before nodding. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Derek grinned. “Am I forgiven?”

Isaac nodded, rolling to lay his head on Derek. “I forgive you Daddy.”

“Thank you baby.” Derek hugged him. “I’m sorry I hurt your feelings.”

“It’s okay.” Isaac hummed. “Momma says you’re bad at feelings sometimes.”

Derek looked at Stiles, looking incredulous. “Momma!”

“It’s not a lie!” Stiles protested.

“Momma never lies.” Isaac joined in. “Never ever!”

“Never ever.” Stiles agreed. “Never ever lie. And I say Daddy should make it up to you for hurting your feelings.”

Isaac’s eyes widened, looking at Derek. “Daddy?”

Derek sighed. “What would you like baby?”

Isaac looked up quickly, thinking hard about what he wanted. “Want to play with Daddy.”

“You want to play with me?” Derek asked.

Isaac nodded frantically. “Always want to play with Daddy.”

“You heard him.” Stiles smiled, going to stand up.

“Momma!” Isaac cried.

“I have to finish fixing dinner baby.” Stiles calmed him. “I’ll play with you two after dinner.”

“Okay.” Isaac smiled.

“Be good.” Stiles said, bending to kiss Isaac’s temple and Derek’s lips. “I’ll call you when dinner is done.”

“Okay!” Isaac crowed again, curling up to Derek’s side.

Stiles laughed, heading back to the kitchen.

Derek looked down at Isaac. “So, what do you want to do baby? You know you can’t have adult playtime till after dinner.”

“Can we watch cartoons?” Isaac asked.

“Sure thing baby, but that means you have to eat all your vegetables without complaint at dinner.” Derek reminded him.

“That’s fine Daddy.” Isaac smiled. “Can I have my doddy?”

“Sure thing, pup.” Derek told him, moving away to sit in the corner of the couch. He put his legs up on the couch, opening them so Isaac could lay down between them. With Isaac watching patiently, Derek unzipped his jeans and pulled his soft cock out. “There you go baby.”

Isaac moved quickly to pillow his head on Derek’s hip, pulling the tip of Derek’s cock into his mouth with a happy sigh.

Derek settled back into the arm of the couch, putting one hand in Isaac’s hair as the other hand flipped the TV to Isaac’s favorite cartoons.

Isaac suckled gently, watching as George the monkey caused a ruckus trying to have a good time. Every once in a while something would make him giggle and Derek would tighten his fingers in Isaac’s curls to remind him to be careful of his teeth biting down while suckling, but otherwise they laid in comfortable silence. Derek slowly grew hard in Isaac’s mouth, the stimulation making his cock fill with blood, but neither of them paid it any attention. Isaac’s suckling was a calm event and only occasionally followed by actual orgasm for the parent being suckled.

After an episode of _Curious George_ , Stiles was coming to get them from the kitchen.

“You two look so comfy it’s almost a shame to get you up.” Stiles smiled fondly. “But it is time for dinner and I don’t want it to get cold.”

“Come on pup.” Derek whispered, pulling Isaac gently off his cock. “You heard Momma.”

Isaac whined a little at the loss but sat up.

“You can suckle more later.” Stiles told him. “Maybe if you ask nicely Daddy will let you sit with him for dinner.”

Isaac looked at Derek, eyes wide with hope, prompting Derek to chuckle. “That’s fine pup.”

Isaac grinned happily, jumping into Derek’s arms as he stood up, silently declaring his desire to be carried to dinner. Derek laughed and kissed Isaac’s cheek, carrying him into the kitchen.

“It’s on the table already.” Stiles smiled, getting their drinks together and settling the pots and pans he’d used to cook to cleaning themselves in the sink.

“Such a good Momma.” Derek laughed, kissing Stiles’s cheek as he carried Isaac to the little breakfast nook they like to eat at so Isaac can press against one of them in the booth style table. With a practiced ease, Derek slipped Isaac off of him to sit beside him as they slid into the booth.

Isaac kept himself pressed against Derek’s side as he looked over the plate, reaching out to dig in immediately.

“Let Daddy feed you.” Stiles ordered as he walked over. “The chicken florentine can be quite messy and we don’t want to have to go to bath time instead of play time.”

Isaac pouted but let Derek take the utensils from his hands. Derek quickly cut up the chicken before spearing a small piece of it with a piece of broccoli and brought it to Isaac’s lips. Isaac hummed happily around the mouthful.

“You have to eat it all to earn suckle time again.” Stiles told him.

Isaac nodded.

“I told him.” Derek smiled, feeding Isaac another bite. “He loves broccoli though so it won’t be a problem, will it baby?”

Isaac hummed, grinning at both of them as he opened his mouth for another bite.

“I see I was correct in assuming he would need the lid.” Stiles smiled fondly, motioning at Isaac’s cup of milk with the no spill lid tightly pressed on.

“He always drops lower when he gets his doddy.” Derek smiled, continuing to feed Isaac carefully. “He’ll probably want a bottle before we all go to bed.”

“No doubt he’ll deserve it.” Stiles nodded.

“He’s a good boy.” Derek agreed, nosing against Isaac’s cheek to make him squeal.

“Let him eat.” Stiles scolded.

“You’re no fun.” Derek pouted but did as he was told in the meantime, pulling Isaac against his side to keep feeding him.

“I’m not here to be fun. I’m here to make sure our pup gets taken care of, aren’t I?” Stiles smirked.

“Well I suppose you do that quite well.” Derek laughed. “Even if I’m the one doing all of the work right now.”

“We all know I do more work in the long run.” Stiles shrugged. “You’re just doing your best to catch up.”

Derek snorted. “We’ll see about that.”

“So, we shall.” Stiles smirked. “Make sure he drinks his milk as well.”

“I know.” Derek told him. “Right, pup? We know you have to drink your milk, don’t we?”

Isaac looked up at Derek, smiling happily and giggling.

“Yes of course.” Derek nodded, putting another bite of chicken and broccoli in Isaac’s mouth. “We know what’s up.”

Isaac just giggled, swaying happily as he chewed his food.

“Being such a good boy.” Derek told him. “Eating everything without complaining.”

“He’s earning back all his privileges, isn’t he?” Stiles hummed. “Maybe we’ll even have to let him sleep with us tonight, uh babe?”

“We just might.” Derek agreed, both of them knowing full well that there was no way Isaac wasn’t sleeping in their bed that night. He only sleeps in his bed for naps and everybody knows it.

Stiles dropped his chin into his hands and smiled fondly at his two boys, sitting together on the other side of the table.

“What’s that look for?” Derek smiled back.

“I’m so happy.” Stiles sighed. “I’m just sort of basking in how happy you two make me.”

Derek grinned. “I don’t want to speak for Isaac here, but I’m pretty sure we both feel the same. You make our lives so much better.”

Isaac nodded, grinning at his Momma. “Love Momma!”

“Momma makes it easy though, so I’m not surprised.” Derek laughed.

Stiles grinned, looking at the pair in front of him with such glee. “If you two could get done eating, we could go get some playtime in before bathtime and bedtime. After all, I think our baby boy has been good enough to prove himself worthy of more playtime”

Isaac gasped, immediately turning to Derek with his mouth wide open to be filled with food. Both of his caretakers laughed, Derek getting to work finishing up their plates while Stiles took his own to start cleaning up.

Before long, the trio was back in the living room with Isaac on Stiles’s lap while Stiles himself was in between Derek’s legs and leaning against the Alpha’s chest.

“Look at our baby.” Stiles sighed to Derek while he grinned at Isaac. “Such a perfect baby.”

Derek reached around Stiles’s body to brush a hand gently down Isaac’s cheek. “So beautiful and precious.”

Isaac blushed, ducking his head at the praise.

“What do you want baby?” Stiles asked. “You can have anything you ask for as a reward for being so good today.”

“Even with my accident?” Isaac asked shyly.

“Even with your accident.” Stiles assured him.

“Accidents happy, baby.” Derek soothed him. “You can’t control what your bladder does during your naps.”

Isaac sniffled, happy now that he was sure his caretakers didn’t hate him.

“What do you want, baby?” Stiles prompted. “Anything at all.”

Isaac bit his lip, eyes darting down to Stiles chest and back up to his face with a blush.

Stiles chuckled. “You want to nurse, baby? Even after suckling your doddy for so long?”

Isaac nodded slowly. “Missed Momma.”

“I told you he missed you today.” Derek said smugly.

Stiles rolled his eyes but smiled at Isaac. “I’m sorry I was so busy with work today baby. But don’t you worry. Tomorrow I am all yours and Daddy’s all day, okay?”

Isaac nodded.

“Now do you want Daddy to stay behind me or cuddle you while you nurse?”

“With me?” Isaac requested shyly. He knew they’d agree but he was still getting used to asking for what he wanted.

“You got it, baby.” Stiles grinned, shifting the pair of them forward so Derek could slip out from behind him.

With a practiced ease they moved around on the couch until Stiles was sitting shirtless in the right corner, feet on the ground with Isaac’s head in his lap as the pup laid out to his left. Derek curled up easily between Isaac and the back of the couch down from Stiles so his head was at Isaac’s stomach and the pup could pet his Daddy’s hair while the Alpha took his pup’s small cock into his mouth.

“That feel good?” Stiles chuckled, watching Isaac’s face change as Derek first took him into his mouth.

Isaac nodded, mouth gaping around words he couldn’t get out.

“Yea, your Daddy has always had a talented mouth.” Stiles grinned. “Now come here, baby. Don’t you want to nurse?”

Isaac was immediately back in control as he remembered what he was supposed to by doing, craning his head up to take Stiles’s nipple into his mouth.

Stiles moaned immediately, never being able to hold back at that first jolt of pleasure as a hot, wet mouth engulfed his milk-less tit. He heard Derek chuckle in response, causing Isaac to moan at the sensation, and ripping another moan in turn from Stiles as the vibrations sang through his sensitive chest.

“Here how much Momma loves that, baby?” Derek whispered, pulling off to lick at his baby’s tip. “Momma has such sensitive little nipples. It’s one of the best things ever, isn’t it? Bringing Momma pleasure with your mouth.”

Isaac moaned, not willing to pull away from Stiles’s chest to agree verbally.

“Enough out of you, Daddy.” Stiles gasped. “You just give our baby the pleasure he deserves.”

At his orders, Derek redoubled his efforts to bring his baby boy to completion and it wasn’t long before Isaac was forced to pull away from Stiles’s chest to shout loudly as he came down his Daddy’s throat.

“So pretty when you come, baby.” Stiles sighed, leaning down to kiss Isaac gently.

Derek, in the meantime, moved himself around to sit up next to Stiles with Isaac laying across his lap. “C’mere.” He mumbled, pulling Stiles away from Isaac so he could pull his mate into a kiss of their own with the taste of their pup shared between them. Stiles moaned at the taste, chasing it from Derek’s mouth with his tongue.

“Momma.” Isaac moaned, reaching up to bat at them. “Want.”

“What do you want, baby?”

“Want Daddy to make you happy.” Isaac told them. “Like the first time.”

Stiles’s brow furrowed for a moment before he realized what Isaac meant. The night he first heard them having sex.

“What do you mean?” Obviously Derek hadn’t figured it out.

“Our pup wants me to get in your lap so you can make me happy.” Stiles grinned at his mate. “And I assume he’ll want to be nursing in the meantime.”

Derek moaned at the immediate image. “Oh fuck yes.”

“Sit up baby.” Stiles urged Isaac. “Let Daddy and I get settled.”

Isaac grinned, sitting up and sliding to the other end of the couch to watch.

Derek and Stiles switched place, Derek pulling his shirt off to press his chest against Stiles’s back. Derek sat with his back against the arm and his legs on the couch so Stiles was facing Isaac at the other end of the couch.

“You’re going to need to use magic, Momma.” Derek whispered softly, eyeing Isaac. “I don’t think your baby and I have the patience to stretch you out right now.”

“Fuck if I care.” Stiles gasped. His eyes flashed, vanishing all his clothes with ease and Derek could feel the instant slickness soaking into his shorts from his mate’s ass.

“So pretty.” Derek growled, rubbing his hands up Stiles’s chest to tweak his nipples harshly, dragging a moan out so low it sounded painful. “On my cock now Momma. Our pup wants a show.”

Stiles moaned, putting his head back on Derek’s shoulder as the Alpha took his own cock in hand and lined it up at Stiles’s hole.

“Breathe.” He whispered as the only warning before he pulled the hand on Stiles’s hip down, pressing his mate down on his cock and not stopping till he was sank to the hilt.

Stiles moaned the whole down, only choking it off when Derek was balls deep and stopped moving.

“Come here, pup.” Derek gestured for their boy. “You need to nurse from your Momma, don’t you?”

Isaac nodded, sliding forward again to sit next to them and smiled shyly at Stiles.

“Come here, baby.” Stiles gasped, opening his arms for him. “Come nurse, baby.”

Isaac didn’t have to be told twice, crossing the last bit of distance to let Stiles pull him into his arms and press his mouth back into his Momma’s chest.

Stiles moaned again and didn’t stop as Derek started moving his cock deep inside Stiles’s ass. Between the sensation of Derek inside him and Isaac’s mouth on him, it didn’t take long for Stiles to come, shooting his load all over himself and his pup. Derek finished only a moment later, pulling Stiles down as far as he could go to come deep inside his mate.

“That. Was. Amazing.” Stiles gasped, sliding off of Derek’s cock.

“Good idea, pup.” Derek grinned, leaning over to kiss Isaac gently.

“Thank you Daddy.” Isaac blushed, running a finger through Stiles’s mess before bringning it up to his lips to suck it off.

Derek’s eyes flashed at the sight and all three of them knew it would be a bit before they managed to go to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this wasn't long or particularly smutty but I have some questions I want opinions on to hopefully spark some of the good shit because fuck writer's block.   
> 1) Should Isaac be included in full penetrative sex?  
> 2) Should the other betas be included if and when they join this series?  
> 3) What pronouns should Stiles be referred to with when acting as 'Momma'?  
> 4) Should Stiles use his magic to lactate for Isaac? (Idea of a friend I want opinions desperately here)  
> 5) Should Stiles use his magic for anything else of their pleasure besides preparing himself magically when they're in a hurry?  
> 6) Anything else you'd want to see me write? I'm open to any suggestions. I love this AU and want to keep writing but writer's block is killing me, as evidenced with this short ass thing. Even if it's not this AU I'll take suggestions for other fics. Lemme hear ya.
> 
> (Don't feel the need to answer all of those if you don't want to I'm just thinking out loud)


End file.
